


just for my son (everything and anything)

by kyangsoups



Category: EXO (Band), J.K Rowling's Wizarding World
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anthropologist Kyungsoo, Anxiety Attacks, Auror Kim Jongin, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Magic Jargon, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Obscurial Sehun, Other, Single Parent Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyangsoups/pseuds/kyangsoups
Summary: Do Kyungsoo was engaged to his Auror boyfriend of 2 years, Kim Jongin. When their engagement turns into a failure, they went their separate ways with Kyungsoo's memories obliviated. Years after their split, Kyungsoo adopts a 5 year old son, Sehun from a rural village when he was badly abused by the villagers. Soon Kyungsoo would recall his memories with Jongin and discover that the magic Sehun possess is an Obscurial. That meant his son only had a few years before he would turn 10 years of age and die due to the dark magical parasite present in him.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you'll enjoy even though I have not checked this one for mistakes.

It has been 3 years since Kim Jongin had attained his position in the Magical Congress of South Korea as an Auror. But of course, his family’s position in the wizarding community had also helped him in attaining the spot. He was born into the Kim family that are widely known for their lack of diversity in their blood as all of them were born from magical ancestry and continue too. Jongin being the only child from the Kim Household was of course pressured into finding a partner that had possessed magic and that means not getting into any types of relationships with a muggle or what the wizards in Korea refer to them as the _bu-jeong_ (the lacking). That was of course broken when he decided to kneel and propose to his human boyfriend, Do Kyungsoo after dating for 2 years.

 

They were now on a train heading to Suncheon to meet with Jongin’s retired parents and his further relatives at a dinner party, the two hour ride sure outdid Jongin’s lower back as he’s used to apparating himself to his parent’s house rather than taking the train but, it was, of course, all worth it for Kyungsoo. As the male had preferred to take the longer alternative than taking the faster one that had caused him to puke all over the pavement in Paris, that was the first and the last time Kyungsoo had ever let them apparate. Looking down on their intertwined hand feeling the weight on his shoulder, his fiancee knocked out from the 2-hour long trip has the Auror’s heart expanding in admiration. Holding onto their hands more tightly, he admires the platinum bands on their fingers as the train come onto a full-stop. Waking the man up, they walk out of the train hand in hand as they take a cab to the Kim’s Manor.

 

They arrive in a very secluded but sophisticated suburban neighborhood as there were only traditional houses such as Hanoks around the area, Kyungsoo’s hands began to sweat as they arrive at the biggest house in the neighborhood, the living space twice the size of the park in Kyungsoo’s apartment complex.

 

They enter the manor with high hopes as Jongin holds onto the male’s hands tightly assuring the older with a smile. They were greeted with two elders and a rather chatty environment as the background noise and he introduces his fiancee.

 

“This is Do Kyungsoo, my fiance,” Jongin says proudly to his parents and his parents smile inviting them both in as they began to introduce themselves to the other families and questions began to fly and the dreaded question comes about Kyungsoo's involvement with the Wizarding World.

 

“Do you work in the Magical Congress?” One of the daughters from the Park family asks Kyungsoo in which he smiles in appreciation of her trying to bring him into the conversation.

 

“I don’t… I actually work with the Korean Government for the Ministry of Health and Welfare. I wouldn’t be able to work in the Magical Congress of South Korea even if I wanted too. I don’t have any magical abilities.” He answers honestly watching the way the families begin to tense at his response and awkward waves of laughter begin to elope the room. Kyungsoo could feel the sudden tension present in the room before hearing the clearing of the throat from both Jongin’s parents that did not display a rather pleased expression.

 

“Son. I’d like to see you outside.” His father speaks sternly as they drag Jongin out of the house into the family backyard, leaving Kyungsoo alone back in the house.

 

“How dare you embarrass us like this?! In front of the other families too?!” Jongin’s mom breaks her facade first by bursting into anger at his youngest son.

 

“Mom, I’m getting engaged aren’t you happy for me?” Jongin yells at his mother, in disbelief and disappointment at his parents.

 

“You’re getting married to a _bu-jeong_! Not a half-blood, even muggle-born would’ve been an alright choice!” His father yells at him, his mother smacks his chest in disappointment and anger.

 

“Jongin, listen to me! He’s none of what your father had said. He doesn’t even have a _single_ drop of magic in his blood!” His mother grasps onto his shirt, crumpling the fabric on his shoulders into her fist and shakes the younger male.

 

“But, he’s someone I’ve come to love! He’s the person I’ve decided to share my life with!” Jongin argues yet again not understanding his parents as they’ve told him to love who he loves whether or not they themselves would like it or not.

 

“He doesn’t have to! Kim Jongin as your mother, take that man back and sever your ties with him. Find yourself a woman and let her continue our bloodline.” His father yells in anger and his mother smacks his arm for talking back to him. He yells at the pain and glares at his parents before gasping in shock when his mother takes his hand frantically and pulls out the platinum band roughly and throwing it away into the fish pond causing Jongin to yank his arms away and rush to look into the murky fish pool.

 

“I will take him as my husband whether you would like it or not.” Jongin speaks his tone final before going back into the house and taking Kyungsoo by the arm to leave only to have his parents pull a scene by grabbing onto the older male’s other arm.

 

“Give me back my son! Stay away from him or I will send a curse your way!” His father swears at the older male, causing his expression to widen with sadness and disappointment. He had to de escalate the scene so he takes his arms away from Jongin and his parents.

 

“Please let us be civil. You have guests. I will take my leave now.” Kyungsoo pulls his guards up and rubs his wrists before walking out with Jongin holding onto his tears. As Jongin looks at his parents in utter distaste as he follows the older male out of the large home in order to comfort the man.

  


“I understand.” Kyungsoo speaks solemnly as he notices Jongin’s presence lingering behind him.

 

“You don’t!” Jongin yells in frustration running up to the older male in order to alleviate the irrelevance of the issue at hand to them both as a couple.

 

“Stop it, Jongin. Your family is important to you. I knew this was coming. I prepared myself, I’m guessing this will be it.” Kyungsoo speaks in a tone of resignation and defeat as if prepared for this type of thing to occur.

 

“No. I can throw my whole career for you! w-we can leave the country-” Jongin cries desperately.

 

“Jongin. I’m not worth that. You know that.” Kyungsoo speaks softly accepting the unfortunate circumstances.

 

“You’re worth anything, Kyungsoo.” Jongin whispers in need of approval.

 

“I won’t let you risk that for me, Jongin. I won’t let you.” Kyungsoo speaks sternly causing Jongin to flinch in pain at the older’s final tone.

 

“We’ll keep in contact. So, please.”  Kyungsoo offers a middle ground, Jongin looks at Kyungsoo in absolute horror at the male’s resignation before breaking into a stutter of defeat and acceptance of the older’s choices.

 

“T-that won’t happen, Kyungsoo.” Jongin’s voice low acknowledging the elder's words. His voice shakes slightly, noticing how his boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend had placed his guards up.

 

“I’ll have to obliviate you, Kyungsoo,” Jongin speaks softly, his voice borderline to breaking into a loud sob. Kyungsoo looks at Jongin and cups the male’s cheeks watching the tears run down messily onto the surface of the younger’s face.

 

“O-oh.” The older replies, his voice cracks, and his tears began to flow, not a sign of rejection but rather defeated acceptance.

 

Soon both of the males weep in angst, the cold autumn breeze prickling their dampened cheeks. Loud cries of rebuttal as the younger grasps onto Kyungsoo holding him in a tight embrace and the older wraps his arms around the taller’s waist holding onto the male tightly as he cries painfully. Jongin places a strong grip on the male’s nape, pulling the male into a kiss as he points his wand placing a non-verbal memory charm onto the older’s left temple.

 

“I love you, Kyungsoo. Sleep tight, love.” Jongin speaks his voice quivering as he hears Kyungsoo’s sharp inhale as the memories vanish. The older’s soft breath slowing down into slumber as he drops into the younger’s arms limply.

 

Jongin lays the man down on the ground, caressing the older’s cheek before he turns away and walks further and further away. Jongin that night wouldn’t stop crying, he remembered all the words they exchanged in bed while kissing and their sweet nothings eventually their last biddings.

 

Kyungsoo wakes up in a hospital, crying in his parent’s arms, his toes grasping onto his sheets as he cries for an unknown man. He doesn’t recall the wizard and rather dreamt of a tall man, holding onto him in a warm embrace. The pricking pain that he feels in his arms snaps him back to reality as the nurse injects him with sedatives, placing him back into slumber. His heart in pain and his fingers missing a certain weight of a platinum wedding band.

 

Jongin missed work in the Congress for a whole 3 weeks before deciding to come into work to stop his parents from nagging him into a blind date with some wizard. He would never take anyone other than Kyungsoo. He promised the male that when he proposed and he intended to keep it.

 

* * *

 

_I love you, Kyungsoo. Sleep tight, love._

 

Kyungsoo gasps out of his bed, sweat staining his blankets and tears running down his face. He feels his throat tighten at the soft sobs leaving his lips. His pupils dilated as he grasps onto his table to turn on the night lights, his mind running at the memory. He takes his time, inhaling and exhaling before fully calming down and standing up away from his bed to sit on the balcony of his bedroom. It’s been 3 years since he’s had a constant recurring dream replayed into his mind like a broken record as he feels the cold autumn wind that strikes his face reminds him of a tugging heartache in his chest.

 

“Daddy?” He hears his little boy’s fragile close to tears voice searching for him, composing himself he rushes back into his room and goes to right side of his bed, pulling the younger out of the bed into his arms. Pressing soft kisses onto the toddler’s forehead, brushing the locks away from the boy’s forehead.

 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Kyungsoo smiles warmly as he holds the toddler in his arms like an absolutely precious gem, his arms securely held onto the younger’s bottom and lower back. The child hangs on the older male’s hips. The toddler’s complexion frighteningly pale like a corpse and odd wisps of dark matter floats around the child. The younger wraps his arm around the older’s shoulder, holding the thin fabric on his father’s shoulder for security as he leans his head onto his father’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t feel good, daddy. When will it stop?” The young toddler holds onto the older’s shoulder, a soft sob emerging from the younger’s lips. Kyungsoo holds onto his son tightly and hides his pain through a facade of a smile.

 

“Soon, baby. I promise you. Daddy will make it better.” Kyungsoo speaks softly bordering a whisper as he rocks the young toddler back into slumber. He feels a painfully familiar ache wrenching his heart apart.

 

* * *

 

6 years have passed since he was found unconscious on the streets and was brought to the hospital and was diagnosed with chronic anxiety as he would find himself having panic attacks waking up with difficulty in breathing, muscles tense. His dreams would consist of him suddenly going through the feeling of being squeezed tightly, pressed hard till he gasps for breath and breaking away into consciousness. Those dreams would result in him sprinting to the bathroom where he would empty his bowels by hurling his dinner down the toilet bowl.

 

Other dreams would remind him of this painful sadness that leaves his chest aching like a distant memory that he just can’t seem to recall despite being at the edge of his mind, his throat would close up and his eyes would tear before he would break into another loud painfully wrenching cries. The fresh feeling of frustration and anger pouring down his cheeks at the recurring dreams that he can’t seem understand what. From then slowly, he began to remember the words uttered in the dream, the feeling of being loved and the unknown force that seems wildly and ridiculously close to magic.

 

He met his son in a rural village after a natural disaster had struck the whole village, and he was tasked by the government as the first anthropological responder to check the wreckage that was done to the village’s infrastructure and food. He arrives in the village to see the utter destruction and as he walks around the village he sees a young child around the age of five, shielding himself from constant kicks and rocks thrown at him from children of different ages. His tears prominent, and bruises along with blood dripping down his forehead. At the sight, Kyungsoo rushes towards the young child, screaming for the children to stop, watching as he got closer the other children scream out “Devil’s Child.”

 

He remembers his son’s loud cries when he reaches to inspect the bleeding head, muttering soft words of comfort as he orders one of his men to fetch the first aid kit. He looks at the young toddler and remembers slowly offering his hand to feeling the boy clutching tightly into his finger as he cleans the wound, his heartbreaking at the sound of the boy’s soft cries. After dressing the wound, he notices the crowd gathered around him looking at him in complete and utter hatred. He takes the small boy into his arms protectively glaring back at the crowd around him.

 

“He caused the destruction in our village! He’s a magical parasite!” The elders of the village speak in fear and contempt present in his eyes, that causes Kyungsoo to flinch at his every movement.

 

Kyungsoo’s head remembers reading a moving newspaper that speaks about a dark magical parasite, blurry but present in one of his dreams that wakes him up in panic. His heart starts to race at the small but slight possibility that his dreams were possibly memories, out of impulse he holds the younger boy in his arms closer to his chest.

 

“He will die! Or he shall bring in more dark calamity into this village!” One of the villagers shouts as he sees them pick their stones up and begin to approach him.

 

“He’s my son from now on! I will take him with me, so leave him alone and speak nothing of him. Calamity shall not fall upon you.” He yells on top of his lungs causing the villagers to stop in their tracks and back away in acceptance. He remembers the younger boy hiding his bleeding face on his chest as his soft cries vibrate on the expanse of Kyungsoo’s chest. When they return to Seoul, Kyungsoo immediately registers the young child as his own child under the name of Do Sehun.

 

* * *

 

He first acknowledged the existence of magic when Sehun was around 6 years old. He was injured by the young child in an attempt to calm the toddler from a fit when he had pressured his son to eat his vegetables. He remembers how quickly the parasite unravels as the dark force bursts out of the young with a scream and attacks him, running a deep cut on his hand to his arm up to his elbow. Then it clicks to his conscience that his arm was bleeding profusely. He remembers feeling faint when he sees the multiple deep open wounds on his arms as the fork with the vegetable drops down to the ground, feeling the adrenaline kick in and his hand numbing.

 

_There’s blood. Lots of blood._

 

He dials 119 and feels nausea and dizziness blurring his vision as he loses blood in the chaos he hears Sehun, going down from his chair in the dining table and crying for him, sensing the stress in the room. His son's arm walking slowly as the dark particles dissipates and what's left is only his small panicked crying toddler.

 

He removes his shirt and wraps it around his open wound tightly in an attempt to control the blood flow as he speaks to the operator in the loudspeaker calmly. He gives the male on the phone his address and the details of his emergency, feeling his lips beginning to numb as he speaks. He watches as his son steps on his blood drops that stained on the ground, his arms reaching to the adult for comfort. Kyungsoo’s breath falters as he feels himself losing his ground, going down to his knees and sitting on the ground leaning onto the counter, he takes the toddler into his lap and holding the younger with his able hand.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Daddy’s going to be okay. Calm down, baby. It’s okay, Daddy’s okay.” He holds the younger in his arms tightly as he speaks softly before he feels his speech slur due to the blood slowly soaking his shirt and staining the floor. He hears a loud gasp as he watches his mother run towards him, holding onto his bloodied arm and his father yelling at him to keep his conscious. He remembers just looking into his son’s eyes making sure he’s calm despite the toddler’s tear-stained lashes and rubbing the boy’s back repeatedly in an attempt to de-escalate the toddler’s stress before losing his consciousness as the first responders arrive.

 

Kyungsoo has scars running deep up his hand and arm to remind him of the incident.

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun's illness began to take a toll on the younger's body a year after he got his arms injured. He notices the fatigue present in his son’s figure, then soon the frequency of him passing out while playing outside with other children was too often. He brings his son to the hospital to only be turned back declaring that there was nothing wrong with his son’s symptoms. Kyungsoo begins to panic when his son wakes him up in his room one night, crying as if in excruciating pain. Kyungsoo turns on the lights in the room to see the toddler’s pupils clouding black and soft apparitions of dark particles emitted from the younger's body. A chill ran up Kyungsoo’s spine as he slowly takes his son into his arm, holding the tired toddler delicately.

 

“Sehun, sweetheart. What happened, baby?” He spoke softly as he remembers how the younger would emit these type of soft particles in the past too but wouldn’t cause the older and himself any type of harm. Neither would it cause the younger boy any type so, it alarmed him when he hears his son cry with such pain. He would feign ignorance of the presence of the dark particles in the past, by passing it off as something that any magical toddlers would do. But to hear Sehun, his son cry with such vigor, frightens him.

 

“I-I’m scared, dad-ddy. It hurts..s” He hears his son break into tiny sobs as his tiny hands grasp onto Kyungsoo's shirt. He observes the dark wisps which seemed rougher rather than soft. Then the newspaper from his distant dreams clears, and his minds recall the headline talking about Obscurials. His mind rushed with the small details written in the newspaper on how a young wizard or witch would develop a dark parasitical magical force, known as an Obscurus. His breath hitches as he remembers the name, Kim Jongin. He remembers the soft smiles and the heart-wrenching exchange of departures as a soft tear rolls down his eyes.

 

Then he remembers when he accidentally bumped into the man in the market a few months ago when he went to do groceries with Sehun. His memories clearly remind him of the shock and pained expression the male held as he looked at Sehun and back at him. Kyungsoo feels his tears running down his face and his throat tightens up in a choked sob, all the jumbled dreams which were his suppressed memories seems clearer and their engagement like a fresh cut to his heart.

 

“Jongin. Kim Jongin.” He mutters softly as tears continue to roll down his face, rocking the toddler on his hips slowly, pressing wet kisses onto the younger’s forehead in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain the boy is feeling along with the pain present in his own heart.

 

For his son, for Sehun. Kyungsoo’s willing to let himself go through more pain and more sacrifices just to see his boy live peacefully without any suffering. Kyungsoo lies the toddler back into his bed, as he runs his hand carefully through the boy’s thin and soft hair. Kyungsoo’s thoughts determined to heal his son, as he reaches for his last string of hope in that somehow and some way his son could be saved.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i still don't think i'll finish this by next chapter. but hopefully. oh the timeline is so confusing. really sorry. merry chrysler. happy angsting. c:

It was a crowded afternoon in the market, lots of people conversed in a small alley for the best bargain for fresh foods. Singles, Couples, and families explored the different stalls with their parents in amusement while, Kyungsoo sits in a particular spot that somehow reminds him of the late nights they spent on their weekly coffee dates. He sits quietly observing the surrounding atmosphere, feeling the hint of melancholy from the memories with his past lover. As he watches the children play he remembers raising Sehun, the boy’s first word, first step. He halts his thoughts and stops himself. The thought of his son brings bittersweet feelings. Facing the reality that his son; a boy at such a young age had to suffer from unknown illness pierces another glass shard into his heart.

 

After a few hours of sitting around staring at the families, he feels his heartbreak at the fact his son may be a few days from his Deathbed. Holding back his tears he catches a familiar figure from the distance, his heart races recognizing the individual from his newly retained memories. He watches the man walk around the market, the face of melancholy plastered on his face. Kyungsoo starstruck and unsure, continues to look and observe the man in disbelief, his heartbeat doubling per minute at the memories being replayed in his mind.

 

He freezes when they caught each other’s eyes. When the adrenaline kicks, Kyungsoo stood in a rush and pushes his chair too far till it drops onto the ground. The man watches Kyungsoo put the chair back up and walks towards him in a rush. He breaks his trance when he realizes Kyungsoo's approaching him and slowly backs away from the older male’s sight. Kyungsoo notices the man slowly backing away from him causing him to yell in desperation at the man.  


“Wait!” He runs towards the retreating wizard grabbing onto the male’s arm. That’s when he felt the familiar feeling of being crushed and squeezed tightly like being pulled from different parts of his body to shrink. Then when he breathes, he feels his body collapse on the ground from the feeling of immense pain on his calf. He tries to keep his voice down but the dulling pain sobers and the whimpers escape his throat with his breathe, one of his arms still holding onto the man’s arm and the other clenching tightly onto his wounded calf. When he feels his consciousness sober from the asphyxiating haze, he lets out a painful wail that he hadn't imagined he could voice.

 

He feels his grip slowly falling from the man’s arms as he feels the sting from the open wound, his hand slips down but determined not to let him go he reached and took a better grip on the man’s hand instead. He held the man’s hand tightly despite feeling the pain on his leg. He feels the tears running down his eyes at the incredible searing pain that reminds him of the time when Sehun’s black apparitions attacked him. He doesn’t know why he's freely crying out loud but, it soothes not only the physical pain but also the emotional longing and pain in remembering the young man. He feels his grip loosen as he feels the pain sear more into his conscience. He hears the man’s swear loudly when he looks at him on the ground, bleeding and crying from the pain.

 

“Fuck, who--” Jongin's heart drops at the familiar face and he feels his legs wobble slightly at the sight. He crashes down onto his knees and as if Kyungsoo could feel the rising panic from him. Jongin feels the male’s hand clench his hand weakly in an attempt to comfort before the wizard clutches the older's hand in return. Kyungsoo felt comforted by the hold as he sobs, grasping onto the man’s hand clenching his eyes tightly trying to alleviate the pain.  

 

“This will hurt but it’ll get better, I promise.” The wizard chants a soft spell feeling a great pain that causes him to whimper and his muscles tense at the sudden pain. He feels the man’s grip tighten around his hand as he feels the pain slowly alleviating from his calf and soon the searing pain turned into a cold sensation around the covered wound.

 

“I remember. I remembered everything, Jongin.” Kyungsoo speaks as he holds to the male tightly and there’s a quiet and eerie silence between the two individuals. He feels the wizard's grip around his hand loosens before pulling it away from Kyungsoo’s own grip. He feels his heart drop when the wizard backs away and gets back onto his feet, not letting the young man have his way, Kyungsoo rushes and grabs onto the male’s suit and holding it tightly in his grip.

 

“D-don’t leave. Please. Listen to me. I need your help.”

 

“I can’t be seen with you. This never happened.” The wizard looks around for any witness and tries to release the man’s grip from his suit.

 

“Help my son. Please. He’s been sick with something, the doctors can’t diagnose it. But I-It’s magic! I know it is. Please this one favor for me.” Kyungsoo chokes up and looks into the wizard's eyes as conflict unravels behind the man’s eyes at the mention of his sick son.

 

“What do you mean by magic?” Jongin looks at the older in confusion before he feels his heart drop and anger rising. Jongin feels the bitterness and his lungs collapsing, as tears brim his eyes.

 

“Jongin, listen to me. I don’t-”

 

“You remembered us? You saw me that day in the market and you feigned ignorance?” The wizard’s tone rises at the feeling of betrayal. Kyungsoo feels himself anger at the accusation the younger placed on him. But he couldn’t afford it. Not today. He stood up, he clenches his teeth and swung his fist at the wizard. His fist collides hard against the wizard’s jaw, causing the man to stagger backward.  

 

“You can yell, scream and blame me all you want. But not- now. Not when my child, my son is lying sick at home!” He watches as the wizard holds his jaw at the shock of being physically punched by the shorter male. Kyungsoo’s frigid frame shakes as tears silently run down his face, his heart not just hurting but torn slowly and painfully.

 

“Not when my son, suffers from a disease that's ruining him, a disease that no doctor in South Korea could tell me what’s wrong with him.”  


“You can curse me, kill me, discard me, ruin me. But, I’m a father. I’m a father-” Kyungsoo’s voice breaks at the thoughts of his son’s small almost non-existent breathing as he sleeps. He chokes on his tears, what kept him awake. The fear that his son would stop breathing. Just to check and make sure, the young boy was still with him, in slumber.

 

“-and my son, is dying.” He looks at Jongin and yells at the man, his loneliness and the fear from the pain of being alone, exposed bare and fragile. He takes steps closer to the wizard and kneels dropping his forehead on the ground, apologizing.

 

“Help my son, please.”  

 

Jongin truly felt shellshocked at the older male's outburst and not only that but to see the older male plea for his aid. He looks away from the male’s apology, his fists clenched. The great conflict in his mind causes his heart to slow down in its pace but still loudly beating and consuming the stagnant silence at the moment.

 

“Take me to your son.” He says and he sees the older look at him, and watches as the male rises slowly to his feet, his body shaking from relief, exhaustion and fear? Jongin couldn’t figure.

 

Jongin enters the old apartment and observes as many of the things in the flat he's come to recognize hasn’t changed, only a few toys laying messily around, and portraits of Kyungsoo and his son on a table top.

 

Jongin hears soft whispers and a very weak voice replying back. A weak and eerie voice replying back to Kyungsoo and he walks into the room to see, Kyungsoo rubbing a young boy’s sweaty forehead. He feels his heart clench not at anger but, pain. He could see the pain in the boy’s figure along with the grief weighing Kyungsoo down, he felt sensibly out of place and ashamed.

 

“Sehun-ah. This is Uncle Jongin. He’s here to help you feel better, baby.” He hears Kyungsoo whisper softly to the young boy’s forehead. Jongin freezes when he sees the young boy’s eyes open to show the both of boy’s scleras completely black and the only color present in his eyes would be the brown of the young boy’s irises.

“Hello.” He hears the distorted vocal and he approaches the younger boy, he pulls his wand out and chants a barrier around the room, a thin dome comes into view, the dome shimmers and surrounds the boy’s room and Jongin levels himself with the younger boy in the man’s arms as he casts a spell that slowly pours out of the tip of his wand.

 

“ _Invicta Stellae_ ”

 

The pouring of the lights and colors in the dome reflects the glow of the stars beautifully onto Sehun's dark eyes. Jongin sees the young boy smile at the sight and feels Kyungsoo’s gaze lingering on his face.

 

Jongin cuts the flow out from his wand and casts a quick sleeping spell on the young boy in his father's arms. He watches as the younger boy takes his gaze away from the stars and looks at his father before plunging into slumber. Kyungsoo feels his heart drop when his son’s body slumps after looking at him.

 

He looks at Jongin in shock and was about to say something before he feels his son taking a big breath that causes him to cry from joy.

 

_W_ _hen had he ever seen Sehun take such a big relieved breath?_

 

“How-” he stops mid-sentence when he watches Jongin who reaches out to take the boy away from his hands.

 

“Wh-” He hesitates slightly but inevitably looked at Jongin with conviction and trust. As he surrenders the young boy into the wizard's arms, Kyungsoo feels the feelings surging at the sight of the wizard holding his son. He looked at that moment and felt a sting at the probability and what-ifs of what could've been.

 

“I need to take him with me to St. Mungos and have him examined.” The wizard says as he looks at the boy in his arms carefully. 

 

“Take care of him.”

 

“I'll send someone to take you to St. Mungos. I'll see you in England.” Jongin apparates with the unconscious boy in his arms, disappearing from the older's sight in a messy whirl.

 

Kyungsoo’s legs stumble at the realization that he can’t believe that the wizard had agreed to his request and he feels himself breaking down as he knows that his boy would have a living chance to be happy, to grow and to outlive him.

 

He breaks down into tears as he curls in the floor of his son’s bedroom, the anguish of rekindling with his past lover along with the joy of knowing that his son would live is just too overwhelming. He weeps for hours delving between the two emotional conflicts he's graced with. 

 

When he hears the doorbell to his place rings, he stood up and heads to open the door to be shocked as he sees an elf standing at his door.

 

“Hello, so sorry to bother you. My name is Meokmul. I work as the Kim’s Household elf and I’ve been instructed to bring you to St. Mungos by Master Jongin.” The elf smiles before extending his hand to the male.

 

Kyungsoo wipes the traces of his tears away from his cheeks before he hesitantly takes the elf’s hand and was snapped to the cold streets of London with only a sweater, his jeans.

 

No socks, No coat, and No shoes.

 

“Oh dear, I completely forgot that you needed those!” Meokmul chuckles before snapping his fingers, summoning everything Kyungsoo had thought in his mind, causing him to feel very confused.

 

“Sire, your mind is as open like a book! It would be wise if you turned it down. I can read your mind so, can other household elves if they’d like to!” Meokmul replies playfully to Kyungsoo’s thoughts as the non-wizard puts on the garments summoned for him.

 

* * *

 

They both arrived within minutes, Jongin felt the large drain of his mana from apparating continentally. He usually wouldn't be this drained as it was mandatory training as an Auror but having to transport another mass with him. That was risky, and risky meant that he would require a lot more mana from himself to assure success. The Auror looks at the young boy sleeping comfortably in his arms and smiles before the twinge of jealousy in his thoughts graces a frown upon his face as he walks to the portal gate. Arriving, he steps through the window of a red-bricked, department store called Purge and Dowse, Ltd into a magically advanced medical space, bustling with wizards, non-wizard, and creatures.

 

“Mr. Kim? Is that you?! What a marvelous day it is to be graced by your beauty today! To what do we owe this visit?” the head Mediwizard approaches him and looks at the boy in his arms, before looking up back at the Auror.

 

“I'm here on a favor. This young boy, I think he's been infected with some kind of magical parasite.” He sees the healer look at the boy in his arms, raising an eyebrow before gesturing him to follow her into a private room. Entering the room, he goes to the bed to rest Sehun down comfortably watching as his chest steadily rises and falls.

 

“A magical parasite? That doesn't sound pleasant at all. Would you allow me to examine him?” The healer raises her wand and a green light appears on the very tip of her wand and she proceeds to tap the unconscious boy’s chest twice with her wand, casting a spell.

 

_“Revelio dolor.”_

 

The green shimmering light detaches from her wand and sinks into the boy’s body spreading in multiples under his skin before evaporating and revealing a static shimmer that hovers above the boy’s heart moving sharply, flickering red and black.

 

“Oh dear, From the looks of it, it’s an Obscurus. He must've gone through quite a lot. The poor Kneazle.” The healer mutters as she observes the way the parasite moves, before looking back at the Auror in curiosity and expelling her curiosities after seeing a look of dismissal from the man.

 

“What does he need?”

 

“Well, I’ll prescribe a medicine. But, the medicine cannot solely heal him. He’ll need all the psychological help from his family to let the boy have a sense of belonging and he’ll need to be introduced to what we call, early childhood magical rehabilitation. But to make it simple, a wizard will have to reestablish the boy’s understanding of magic.”

 

“And what if the boy has nobody to reintroduce him to magic?”

 

“We could assign a pet familiar to accompany him and teach him, but it’s been proven by the Canadian Institute of Magical Sciences (CIMS) that it’s not as effective. And something tells me you can’t be having that, Mr. Kim.” The Mediwizard looks at the man in interest before clearing her throat, she dismisses her spell and provides Jongin with a prescription before giving a the powdered prescribed medicine to the sleeping boy.

 

The bitter medicine startled the young boy awake and he begins to sobs and sniffs, Jongin expected opposite from the young boy. He expected the young to break into loud wails and tears but instead, he sniffled and sobbed quietly, restraining his voice. Jongin slowly approached the young boy crying boy and looks at him with a hesitant smile. 

 

"Hey, Sehun. Remember Uncle Jongin?" He smiles as he watches the young boy take big breaths and huge gulps of the mixture of saliva and medicine in his mouth, in an attempt to get rid of the bitter taste, effectively taking his medicines.

 

“Daddy?” The young boy’s sclera begins to return to its normal color as the medicine begins to do its work and Jongin runs a hand to the younger’s hair and smiles in relief noticing that the boy was taking big breaths and looked much better than a few minutes ago where he looked only a few days till his passing.

 

“Your daddy’s coming in a few hours, so will it be okay if I stay here with you?” Jongin gets a shy nod in return and he smiles at the approval.

 

Jongin begins with small talk, breaking the ice with the younger Do and hours pass, Sehun became comfortable with him and his “once-in-a-while” magic tricks. As they continued to chat, he realizes the amount of love and affection Kyungsoo has as a father to Sehun and had deemed him impossible to have caused the Obscurial to infect the young boy’s body.

 

He was going to find out how and why this had occurred, why Kyungsoo remembered him and magic despite being obliviated by Jongin. Why Sehun got the Obscurial. Who was Sehun's mother and how could Kyungsoo despite having the memories of them, move on so quickly? How could he throw the anger and disappointment so quickly when Jongin's scar is still fresh from the memory after his family's dinner 10 years ago.


End file.
